This application proposes to develop and test an interactive, multimedia alcohol and other drug (AOD) prevention education CD-ROM program for early adolescents, Next Edition. There is a pressing need for time-effective AOD education that incorporates key features of empirically-proven programs and accounts for individual differences in risk for initiation. Combining science-based strategies and cutting-edge multimedia technologies, Next Edition is an innovative and practical AOD education tool that provides: 1) a risk assessment with tailored motivational feedback, 2) education about the physical and psychological effects of AOD use, including the progression to addiction; 3) knowledge tests; 4) media literacy awareness exercises; and 5) skill-building activities to promote refusal and avoidance. Phase I involved proof of concept research to demonstrate product feasibility. In Phase II, a fully functional program will be developed and tested in a randomized, controlled field test with 216 middle school students ages 11-14. Compared to Ss in video and "no treatment" control groups, Ss exposed to Next Edition will demonstrate: (1) greater awareness of personal risk; (2) stronger intentions to not use AOD; and (3) greater self efficacy for skills to avoid AOD use. The effect of Next Edition on AOD use will be assessed in exploratory analyses. Acceptance and satisfaction with the program and supplemental materials for teachers will also be assessed. If Next Edition is effective in reducing risk attitudes and behaviors over standard education approaches, school administrators and health educators would likely view it as a desirable and cost-effective way to offer AOD prevention education.